The word game "Hangman" has been known for many years. It has been played by two players generally on a piece of paper. One player writes a selected word and conceals it from the other player. The first player designates a dash for each letter in the selected word. The other player selects in succession letters to arrive at the selected word. Correct letters are placed at the dashes and incorrect letters are recorded sequentially as parts of the anatomy of a person on gallows. A correct selection of the letters by the other person before the anatomy of a person on gallows is completed results in the other person winning the game. The completion of the anatomy of a person on gallows before the selected word is completed results in the other person losing the game.
National Semiconductor Corp. of Santa Clara, Calif., has introduced the "Quiz Kid Speller," which is a calculator with letter keys for entertaining children as it teaches them to spell. Different lights flash to indicate a correct spelling or an incorrect spelling. It is also programmed for a variety of spelling games.
In the patent to Lukacik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,526, issued on Apr. 6, 1976, for Game Apparatus For A Game Of Hangman, there is disclosed a playing board with a plurality of rows of apertures. Letter pegs are inserted into the holes for forming a word. A plurality of body parts are formed on scaffolds, which are hingedly mounted on the board. The word concealed from one of the players is formed on a piece of paper held to the board.
The patent to Gross; U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,044, issued on Mar. 15, 1977, for Hangman Game Apparatus discloses a gallow with a trap door over which a noose hangs. Magnetic parts of the anatomy of a person are provided, such as the head, torso, arms, legs, hands and feet. A rack of letter blocks is secured to the platform to construct a preselected word. A spinner is operated to select the number of letters to be included in the selected word.
Lastly, the patent to Feuer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,239, issued on Jan. 14, 1975, for Electronic Baseball Game, discloses transmitters which are actuated for pitching a ball and for hitting the ball. The trajectory of the ball is displayed on a screen. The screen displays the hit, location of the runners on the baseball diamond and the progress of the ball game.